kirbyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Waddle Dee
Waddle Dee jest przyjacielem (i powstarzającym wrogiem w serii oraz sługiem Króla Dedede) Kirby'ego. Wygląda jak czerwony Kirby z beżową twarzą.thumb|Waddle Dee Waddle Doo Pewnego dnia Waddle Dee'ego zaatakowała Ciemna Materia, w czego wyniku Waddle Dee przemienił się w Waddle Doo. Trylogia Kirby's Dream Land Waddle Dee i jego odmienna wersja - Waddle Doo po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w Kirby's Dream Land. Tu pomagają Królowi Dedede ukraść całemu Dream Land jedzenie. W kontynuacjach nadal są sługami Dedede, mimo że został on opętany przez Mroczną Materię (Prawdziwe tłumacze: Ciemną Materię)(Choć mogą oni o tym nie wiedzięć). 'Kirby's Adventure i Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land ' W Kirby's Adventure i jego remaku Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, tak jak w Kirby's Dream Land armia Waddle Dee pomaga King Dedede powstrzymać Kirby'ego. Tu debiutuje Parasol Waddle Dee, którzy gdy Kirby wsyśnie, daje parasol. Normalny Waddle Dee nie daje żadnej zdolności zdolności. 'Kirby's Avalanche ' Waddle Dee to pierwszy przeciwnik, a walka z nim to samouczek. Jest tu przedstawiony jako kuzyn Waddle Doo. Jest bardzo bojażliwy i przestraszony, przez co jest najłatwiejszym przeciwnikiem. Oto rozmowa Kirby z Waddle Dee: > Kirby: Cześć, Waddle Dee! Jesteś gotowy? > Waddle Dee: Umm, Możemy walczyć gdzie indziej? Las mnie przeraża. > Kirby: Wybacz, zasady to zasady! 'Kirby Super Star i Kirby Super Star Ultra ' W tej grze jak poprzednio jest sługiem Dedede, jednak jego rola jest rozbudowana: W grze Spring Breeze (pol. Wiosenna Bryza), ''czyli w remaku Kirby's Dream Land tak jak w oryginalnej grze Dedede z armią Waddle Dee's kradnie żywność Dream Land W grze ''Gourmet Race (pol. Wyścig Smakoszy) ''Waddle Dee jest sędzą w tytułowym Gourmet Race W grze ''Revenge of Meta Knight (pol. Zemsta Meta Ryczerza) ''pojawia się Sailor Waddle Dee (pol. Marynarz Waddle Dee), gdzie pomaga Meta Knight "położyć kres leniwnemu stylowi życia Dream Land (pol. Krainy Snów)". W grze ''Milky Way Wishes (pol. Życzenie Drogi Mlecznej) (prawdopodobnie) panikuje razem z innymi wrogami Kirby. W grze Arena ''pojawia się Arena Waddle Dee, gdzie jest prostym przeciwnikiem. Dodatkowo Waddle Dee ogląda walke Kirby z Finałowym Bossem Spring Breeze - King Dedede. Waddle Dee pojawia się jako pomocnik. W remaku jego rola została rozbudowana m.in. Parasol Waddle Dee pojawia się w ''Helper to Hero (pol. Od pomocnika do bohatera) oraz Bandana ''Waddle Dee pojawia się jako jedyny oglądacz walki Kirby z Finałowym bossem ''Revenge of the King (pol. Zemsta Króla) mocniejszą wersją ''King Dedede - Masked Dedede (pol. Zamaskowany Dedede). '''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ' W tej grze Waddle Dee znajduje tytułowy Crystal Shards (pol. Odłamek Kryształu). Zaraz po znalezieniu zostaje zaatakowany przez Dark Matter, którzy go opętuje i zmienia w Waddle Doo (Mimo iż w poprzędnich grach Waddle Dee i Waddle Doo były odrzęcznymi przeciwnikami) oraz zmusza go do walki z Kirby i Ribbon, jednak jest łatwym przeciwnikiem. Po pokonaniu Waddle Doo Mroczna Materia ucieka z jego ciała, a on zaczyna pomagać Kirby'emu. Póżniej widzimy go cutscenkach przed walcom opętanymi przez Ciemną Materią Adeleine i (znowu) Królemu Dedede. Przez całą grą pomaga Kirby'emu. W (niedokońca) złym zakończeniu żegna się razem Dedede, Kirby i Adelein - Ribbon, Wróżkami i samą Królową Wróżek (Która też była opętana przez Mroczną Materie). W dobrym zakończniu po pokonaniu 02 zostaje nagrodzony medalem, jednak ów medal jest za duży na Waddle Dee. Przez całą grę nie jest on postaciu grywalną (mimo iż gdy pokazywno grę znano jeszcze jako Kirby 64 był razem z Kirby'm, Dedede i Adelaine jedną z postaci grywalnych), jednak w 3 minigrach jest grywalny (co było pozostałością po wczesnej wersji gry na Nintendo 64) 'Kirby Return to Dream Land ' Waddle Dee pojawia się jako przeciwnik (To tu pojawił się Big Waddle Dee) i jako postać grywalna - Bandana Waddle Dee (W grze znany jako po prostu Waddle Dee) razem z Dedede, Kirby i Meta Knight pomagają kosmicie imieniem Magolor wrócić do domu (Jak pózniej się okazuje, Magolor oszukał ich). Rzuca włóczniami i potrafi robić podwujne skoki. de:Waddle Dee en:Waddle Dee es:Waddle Dee fr:Waddle Dee it:Waddle Dee ja:ワドルディ ru:Уоддл Ди zh:瓦多迪 Kategoria:Postacie z Kirby's Adventure Kategoria:Wrogowie